Taradin
Zitate "Pläne müssen geschmiedet werden, wenn es nach einem Plan laufen soll. Und ein guter Plan benötigt Zeit." "Eine Tür hat sich geschlossen und eine weitere geöffnet." "Zwar ist meine Aufgabe nicht leicht, doch wer soll sich sonst darum kümmern...die Defias?" "Um eine Person zu bleiben und keine ...leblose Uhr... sollte man mal aus dem System entspringen. Das ist der Vorteil an der Gesellschaft. Sie kann Fehler ausgleichen." -Taradin'' Erscheinungsbild Taradin trägt mittellanges braunes Haar und einen gepflegten Bart. In der Öffentlichkeit kann man ihn ihn gut aussehender Kleidung sehen, die einem gepflegten Erscheinungsbild entsprechen. Er sieht älter aus, als er es wirklich ist. An seinem rechten Unterarm kann man ein Stück von einem Tattoo erkennen. In seiner Uniform, die er meist nur Nachts trägt, sieht man ihn in einem Gewand aus Leder und Stoff. Verhalten / Charakterzüge Viele würden sagen, dass er nett ist und ein paar Macken hat, bei denen man nicht genau hinsehen muss. Er genießt bei einigen Leuten und vielen armen Menschen ein hohes Ansehen, obwohl er nicht dem Adel angehört. Meist gilt er weiterhin als spendabel und sprunghaft, vielleicht sogar kindisch. Bei direkten und "vor-die-Nase" geknallten Standpauken ist er sehr still und verteidigt sich dann nie. Fähigkeiten * Meisterdieb: Wenn er etwas will, bekommt er es. So sagen es einige. * Katze: kann fast lautlos umher wandeln und ist sehr gewand * Reagenzien: Kennt sich mit Pflanzen, Gemischen und Pulvern aus. * Bomben: Seine Bomben sind leicht veränderbar um verschiedene Wirkungen zu erzielen. * Alchemie/Erste Hilfe: Einige Grundlagen * Laute: sehr wenig * Rechnen: Sehr Gut * Gnomisch: Etwas * Zwergisch: Gut Gerüchte Allgemein: * Er hilft den armen Leuten und Bettlern indem er ihnen Essen und Geld gibt * Er arbeitet bei einigen Höfen und angesehenen Leuten. besser Bekanntes: * Er half den geflüchteten Seenhainern in Quel'Thori, indem er Essen spendete und sogar ausgibt Anerkennungen: * Er erhielt die Tapferkeitsmedaillie für soziales Engagement in Krisenzeiten in Quel'Thori Volkseinstellung '''Wohlwollend:' *Datei:Zwergm.gifDatei:Zwergw.gif Bronzebärte: Er versteht sich gut mit den Zwergen. *Datei:Gnomm.gifDatei:Gnomw.gif Gnome: Er mag die kleinen Tüftler. Mit ihren Erfindungen haben sie für sehr viel Aufsehen gesorgt. *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Hochelfw.gif Quel'Dorei: Er kommt sehr gut mit ihnen zurecht. Neutral: *Datei:Menschm.gifDatei:Menschw.gif Menschen: Er hasst und liebt sein Volk gleichzeitig. Skeptisch: *Datei:Nachtelfm.gifDatei:Nachtelfw.gif Kaldorei: Er hat einen gesehen. Mehr nicht. Außer ein paar Bücher. Feindselig: *Datei:Untotm.gifDatei:Untotw.gif Verlassene: Das Bild eines Feindes. Nicht mit Blut, sondern mit Kreide gemalt. Hasserfüllt: *Datei:Orcm.gifDatei:Orcw.gif Orcs: Er hasst sie, weil sie der Horde angehören. *Datei:Trollm.gifDatei:Trollw.gif Trolle: Er hasst sie, weil sie der Horde angehören. *Datei:Taurem.gifDatei:Taurew.gif Shu'halo: Zwar hat er nicht so viel gegen sie, doch sie gehören der Horde an. Soziales Umfeld Familie: * Vater: Thomas Drankin - hat das Geld versoffen * Mutter: Simone Herbstblatt - seine halbwegs geliebte Mutter * Tante mütterlicher Seits: Tabeah Herbstblatt - lebt ein einsames Leben * Onkel mütterlicher Seits: Linus Herbstblatt - er hat einiges von ihm gehört, guter Magier Bekannte: * Ael'Thruil Sonnenglanz - Er hat ihn eine Weile nicht gesehen und Taradins Meinung ihn gegenüber ist etwas negativer geworden. * Gomrund - Er hatte häufig eine gute Zeit mit ihm. * Isabelle Pirallo - Scheint sich nicht an ihn zu erinnern. * Isnel Weltenzauber - eine interessante Frau, wie ihre Schwester. * Lissie - eine interessante Persönlichkeit, die er nur zugern häufiger sehen würde. * Odelia Treuschild - interessante Zwergenfrau, die ihn an eine einfache Zeit erinnert. * Saelyn Frostschimmer - die gerade wichtigste Person in seinem Leben Lebensgeschichte Gegenwart Die Tage vergingen und der Neuaufbau des alten Dorfes im Rotkammgebirge zu einer Stadt der Hochelfen -Quel'Thori- begann. Einige Tage nachdem die ersten Häuser der Hochelfen standen und kurz vor dem Begräbnis des verstorbenen Königs, traf er in die schon prungvolle Stadt ein. Er war erstaunt, was so viele Hände plötzlich erbauen können. Als er ein wenig herum ging, traf er Saelyn, sie ging zu einem Brunnen und er zu ihr. Er mochte aus irgendeinem Grund ihre Gegenwart, so war es vielleicht das Gefühl, dass er etwas neues kennenlernt und nichts mit seinem ursprünglichen Leben zutun hat. Seine Geschäfte in Sturmwind pflegt er immernoch sehr häufig, doch er geht viel häufiger nach Quel'Thori. Es gibt keine Angelegenheiten, die für ihn geschäftliches Interesse hätten. Sein größtes interesse besteht darin die Großmagistrix besser kennenzulernen. An einem Abend, als er erzählen wollte was er beruflich macht, unterbrach eine Zwergin das Gespann und er war froh, dass Odelia kam. Die drei unterhielten sich eine Zeit auf Kosten von Saelyn was sie spürbar verbost hat. thumb|290x290px Nach einem ausführlichen Gespräch mit Saelyn wollte sie mit ihm ein wenig "Adrenalin" verspüren, auf sein Angebot hin, sie solle doch etwas energiegeladenes unternehmen. Die beiden trafen sich am Markt und da stoß auch Odelia zu ihnen und kam mit. Sie gingen zum Kerker von Qurl'Thori. Saelyn sperrte die beiden ein und führte eine Showeinlage aus um die beiden eine Lektion über die Vorteile von Magie zu unterrichten. Taradin war mit diesem Gehabe überhaupt nicht zufrieden. Sie zeigte ihm damit, dass sie die wundervolle Prinzessin war und er der dumme Bauer. Es reichte ihm und er ging. Eine Bekanntschaft macht er mit Jessabelle, eine Halbelfe, die wohl weniger Elfe und viel mehr Mensch ist. Ihre Persönlichkeit gefiel ihm und er erzählte an dem gleichen Abend sogar von seinem Beruf. Eine Woche später erzählte er es Saelyn und sie fasste es relativ gut auf und hat ihn nicht vertrieben, sondern ihm Glauben geschenkt, sowie eine Vision über seine Zukunft. Eine nicht so erfreuliche Zukunft für sich, dennoch bedankt er sich bei ihr und fühlt sich diesmal nicht durch sie als geringeres Lebewesen. Stundenschlag Saelyn zeigt ihm einen verlassenen Hof, andem er von den Defias und dem Gesetzen Sturmwinds untertauchen kann. Wohl eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme auf die Vison hin...Gleichzeitig hofft er damit, von der gezeigten Zukunft weiter weg zu rutschen, als näher heran. Er kaufte das Haus, in Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft. Leider wurde Seenhain angegriffen, was bedeutet, dass der Bau des Hauses etwas länger dauern wird. Die Mittel die er für den Hof ausgab, verringerte er auf das minimalste und half den geflüchteten Menschen. Er holte genug Decken und Essen für alle Verletzten, zudem investiert er seine Zeit den Menschen zu helfen und ihre Geschichte anzuhören, die auf ihren Herzen liegt. Vertrauensbruch Saelyn wird wegen Verrat verhaftet. Er will einschreiten, doch er kann ihr nicht mehr helfen. Eine Illusion von Saelyn um zu prüfen, ob Taradin wertvoll genug wäre ihr Vertrauter zu sein. Er redet mit Ael'thruil und eine Art Zorn breitet sich über seine Gedanken aus, vielleicht hat das reden mit Ael'thruil seine Gedanken vergiftet. Als er am nächsten Tag mit Saelyn über die gestrigen Ereignisse spricht, so fühlte er sich erleichtert. Dafür fühlten sich die Worte, die Saelyn sprach, erfunden an. Die Prüfung soll erst "jetzt" abgeschlossen sein. Er glaubt ihr nicht, daher geht er davon aus, dass sie einen Ausweg sucht um nicht als Trottel dazustehen, sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie einen Fehler macht. Ihre Reaktion des gestrigen Tages waren zu stark um das gestrige als Lüge abzustempeln. Wirrheit Er redet mit Saelyn über seine Gedanken und er beginnt zu weinen, da er nicht mehr wusste, was wahr war. Sealyn klärte ihn auf, über das, was er davor nicht richtig wahrhaben wollte. Doch sie rettete ihn nicht aus dem Strudel indem er geraten war. Sie wollte ihn nicht als reale Person wahrnehmen, so muss er sich so zeigen, wie sie es wollte. Vielleicht hat es ihn nur ein Stück kühler gemacht. Sie erwähnte, dass er wie sie sei... doch vielleicht wird er nur mehr wie sie. Er schenkte ihr Blumen, sie war sprachlos...vielleicht wird sie ein wenig mehr wie er. Doch was ist das dann Wert, wenn man es nicht spüren würde? Das Anwesen und der erfolgreiche Start in das Geschäftsleben So begann am 23.10 im Jahr 22 ein glorreiches Fest für die Bruderschaft und Taradin selbst, es verhalf der Diebesbande zu einem Glanz für die öffentliche Austragung des Festes und durch die Verleihung der Tapferkeitsmedaillie an Taradin. Gleichzeitig konnte man einen starken Anwuchs an Aufträgen für die Bruderschaft bemerken, aus diesem Grund entstehen Lager der Bruderschaft in ganz Elwynn. Taradin und die Bruderschaft werden immer mehr von der Unter- und Mittelschicht positiv angesehen. Bei den Adeligen sieht man einen deutlich negativen Trend. Dennoch kristallisieren sich einige adelige Verbündete heraus, welche weiter die Dienste der Bruderschaft in Anspruch nehmen. Graues Grauen Das Anwesen in Rotkamm wurde von dem Fluch befreit, doch wurde nicht der Erschaffer des Fluches gefunden. Dafür gibt es eine weitere Wendung in seinem Schicksal: Tasmerath hat die Bruderschaft an die Defias verraten. Die Defias schickten Taradin eine Drohung, dass er sich nicht in ihre Angelegenheit einmischen soll. Dazu verstärkten sie ihre Botschaft indem sie 3 Leichen von Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft zerstückelt in Kisten gepackt haben. Er versucht dennoch weiter zu machen und stellt fest, dass die Defias Leute überfallen und dabei ausrufen, sie seien von Talas Bruderschaft. Es fand zudem ein Fest für mehrere Adelige statt. Dort mischte er sich unter und beauftrage die Brüder Gorim und Orim die Leute abzulenken. In der Zwischenzeit fand er heraus, dass Lady Katrana Prestor wohl mit den Defias zusammenarbeitet und weiß wo Varian Wrynn ist. Auch fand er eine merkwürdigen Auszug aus dem dem Staatshaushalt: Es fehlt eine beträchtliche Summe an Gold, welche ohne Begründung entnommen wurde. Das heilige Schimmern der Wälder Defias greifen Leute an und manche Tage, so denkt man, der Tag vergeht nie, da jeder Tag ein Tag ist, andem wieder ein Hof brennt. Tag für Nacht die selbe Gefahr. Defias dort, Defias da. Das Rundumpaket der Sorgen und Ängste der jetzigen Zeit. Doch sollten wir uns schon eher Sorgen machen um die Leute, die nichts dagegen unternehmen, als diejenigen, die unser Land verletzen? Zwar sehe ich, dass Tag für Tag die Leute der Armee versuchen besondere Personen zu finden, die sich um das Problem kümmern. Wenn man all das ganze bedenkt, so sind sie das Problem und sie suchen nach Leuten, die gegen die Armee arbeiten, da die Armee dem Staat angehört. Wenn sich also ein sogenannter Abenteurer die Befehle einen Kommandanten annimmt, so nimmt der nicht den Gefallen des Staates an. Schlussendlich, so hat es sich herausgestellt, profitieret die Armee, dass es Leute gibt, die helfen wollen- doch für welchen Preis? Damit sie weiter so arbeiten können? Schlussendlich liegt die Entscheidung beim Volke. Sie Entscheiden ob es einen Umschwung geben soll oder nicht. Dazu gehöre ich und jeder andere Bewohner von Sturmwind.... Und ich habe im Sinn dieses Umschwung einzuleiten. Und dann ist es der Preis, den die Führer unseres Landes bezahlen müssen, da es unverantwortlich ist, wie korrupt ein System werden kann, wenn kleine Gruppen -die sich intern zueinander gut heißen- keine Hilfe für das Volk dargebieten wollen. Somit muss etwas unternommen werden und daher wäre ein System mit größer aufgeteilten Strukturen der Regierung und des Kontrollorgans durchaus wichtiger, da das jetzige System zu vielen Missverständnissen führt. Sie sollten sich nicht untereinander unterstützen, sondern kontrollieren, in einem Maße, dass Neutralität gewährleistet wird. Wie ich sehe, bin ich abgeschwiffen... aber um es etwas zusammenzufassen: Wenn die Wälder brennen, dann können sie brennen. Die Wurzeln sind schon längst verfault und es wird Zeit neue Bäume zu pflanzen. Trotzdem haben wir es in der Hand, die letzten Bäume zu retten. Die Pause Tee hilft mir zu entspannen. Doch nicht in Elwynn, es musste ein Ort sein, der mich von den Problemen in Ruhe lässt. Ich musste das Ganze von Außen betrachten und verarbeiten. Jeder Tag fühlte sich kürzer an, desto näher ich zu dem Tag kam, an dem ich wieder nach Goldhain reiten werde. Es sind Tage vergangen, ein paar. Ich zählte sie nicht und ich ging auch nicht raus. Der Raum war dunkel und nur der Kamin spendete ein sanftes leuchten. Ich musste nachdenken. Darüber, was passieren wird. Und wenn es nicht passiert, was ich dann tuen werde. Ich habe nicht viel geschlafen, trotzdem war ich nicht müde. Nur schleichend bemerkte ich den Nebel, der sich wie ein Vorhang über ein Gedächtnis ausbreitete und mich blind werden ließ. Saelyn kam nach einigen Tagen vorbei. Ich erzählte ihr ein wenig über meine Theorien... die Zeit allein hat mich durcheinander gebracht. Ich hatte die Natur der Menschen vergessen, denn meine Theorien, die ich Saelyn erzählte, hätten nicht funktioniert. Jedes Wesen benötigt Zeit sich an Veränderungen zu gewöhnen. Wenn die Veränderung zu groß ist, dann wäre die Gesellschaft in Aufruh. Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Mein letztes Gespräch mit Saelyn im Rotkammgebirge für eine Weile. Und genau dieses Gespräch zeigt mir wohl einen Grund ihres jetzigen Wesens. Sie öffnete sich ein großes Stück mir gegenüber. Sie tat es noch nie. Immer hielt sie ihre Fassade aufrecht, doch diesmal nicht. Die Gewissheit, dass Quel'Thalas voller Leben ist, hat sie geändert. Es ist fast so, als wäre ein Teil Leben in sie zurück gekehrt. Geschichten musikalische Unterlagen - passend zum Charakter Nummer: [1] - Seine Vergangenheit- sein Leben im dunkeln. Ungesehen. Nummer: [2] - Seine Hoffnungen auf die Zukunft im Kontrast zu seinen Taten. Kategorie:Menschen